The Mysterious Warrior
by I Love The Stuff I Comment On
Summary: Through the power of the sacred jewel, Ichigo and his friends, along with a few captains, lieutenants, seated soul reapers, as well as Urahara and Yoruichi, have been taken to the world of Inuyasha. Unfortunately, though, hallows, as well as arrancars, have also been taken to the world of Inuyasha… Full summary in Ch. 1. There is a large influence from a OC. It is not about the OC.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: **__Through the power of the sacred jewel, Ichigo and his friends, along with a few captains, lieutenants, seated soul reapers, as well as Urahara and Yoruichi, have been taken to the world of Inuyasha. Unfortunately, though, hallows, as well as arrancars, have also been taken to the world of Inuyasha. In order to defeat Naraku and his new allies, the two worlds must join together. But who is this new enemy that has arisen? What are Balance demons? Why is Ulquiorra a Balance? Who is this mysterious soul reaper that Ulquiorra claims to have been raised by? And how is this soul reaper connected to the Taisho family, Captain Ginrei Kuchiki, Lieutenant Kaien Shiba, and Captain Gin Ichimaru? Read to find out._

**Authors Note:**

Hello People! So this is the rewriter of my story "The Mysterious Warrior." I hope that it's more popular then the previous version.

I would like to thank all the people who have followed, reviewed, and made the story a favorite even though it was not my best work.

This is my first story for those of you who don't know. I would love reviews of any kind.

PEOPLE WHO REVIEW GET AN IMAGENARY FOOD TREAT!

On another note, for people who don't know a beast is a demon's baser instinct. You could also call it the little voice in their head that tells them their wants and desires.

Anyway… ONWARD! :{D

**(~_~ ^_^ *_*)**

"People Talking"

"_People Thinking"_

"**Beast/Zanpakuto/Inner Hollow Talking" **

"_**Beast/Zanpakuto/Inner Hollow Thinking"**_

"People Talking Telepathically"

"**Telepathic People Talking with Beast/Zanpakuto/Inner Hollow"**

**(~_~ ^_^ *_*)**

**Chapter 1**

**(~_~ ^_^ *_*)**

**Inu-Tachi, Kagome P.O.V.**

We had been walking all day. Inuyasha was pushing us to the limit and THEN SOME. The sun was going to set soon and I decided it was time for us to stop. So I walked over to the edge of the clearing and started setting up camp.

"Oi wench! What are you doing?! We still have jewel shards to find!"

"Inuyasha listen! We are all EXHAUSTED and NEED to stop! If we do not, then we are all going to collapse and not have any energy to FIGHT! And if we don't have energy to FIGHT, HOW do you EXPECT us to GET any jewel shards, hmm?! So we are stopping and that is FINAL! If you have a problem you can meet my good friend, THE GROUND!"

By this time the camp had been set up and Miroku left to go and get fire wood.

"Keh, FINE! But I won't be happy about it!"

"I never asked you to."

So with that, we all ate dinner, had a bath, and went to bed.

**(~_~ ^_^ *_*)**

**Naraku's Castle, Naraku P.O.V.**

I was contemplating my new move. I needed more power, and I needed it now. My enemies were getting stronger and my allies were turning against me. I suddenly had an idea. I looked into the sacred jewel. I could feel it's great power and I finally decided, I would wish for a new power to be brought into this world. I had no clue what this power would be, but I did not care. I would absorb this new power into my body and become more powerful. Nothing could stop me.

"Kukukukukuku." I laughed evilly "Soon everything in this world will be mine, kukukukukuku"

I decided to wait until tomorrow to make my wish. I would gather as much power as possible and bring a great new power into this world that none of my enemies would have ever faced before. Not even the great Lord Sesshomaru would know what hit him.

**(~_~ ^_^ *_*)**

**Next Day, Inu-Tachi, No P.O.V.**

As everyone awoke, they all had a sense of foreboding. Something bad was going to happen today. They all just knew it. What, though, they had no clue.

**(~_~ ^_^ *_*)**

**Sesshomaru's Group, Sesshomaru P.O.V.**

As Rin was playing in the flower field that she found, with Jaken fussing over her and I watching her, a sense of foreboding came over my person. There was an unsettling feeling in the air. Naraku was up to something. I just knew it.

**(~_~ ^_^ *_*)**

**Naraku's Castle, No P.O.V.**

There was a dark aura in the air. Naraku was lurking in a dark room with the shikon fragment that he possessed.

"Soon," He said "Soon everything is going to change *smirks evilly*"

**(~_~ ^_^ *_*)**

**Authors Note:**

Okay, I'm going to stop there.

So this is the first chapter. I will try to make my chapters longer in the future. I just wanted to upload this chapter. Besides, I think this is a good place to stop.

Hope you liked it! BYE! :{D


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**

HELLO PEOPLE!

ME-SA HAVE-SA NO-SA REVIEWS-SA *Pouting Grumpy Face* I know people at least LOOK at my story so I guess that's good. Nevertheless, I would really LOVE reviews.

I am going to try to make this chapter longer but if I do not I do not.

I have actually been working on my other story "Can't Stop Thinking About You" which is a continuation of "Summer Heat" by SP00K. I have been focusing on that for some reason so it has been somewhat hard to focus on this story, BUT I'M GOING TO TRY!

So… LETS START!

**(~_~ ^_^ *_*)**

"People Talking"

"_People Thinking"_

"**Beast/Zanpakuto/Inner Hollow Talking" **

"_**Beast/Zanpakuto/Inner Hollow Thinking"**_

"People Talking Telepathically"

"**Telepathic People Talking with Beast/Zanpakuto/Inner Hollow"**

**(~_~ ^_^ *_*)**

**Chapter 2**

**(~_~ ^_^ *_*)**

**Inuyasha, No P.O.V.**

Naraku was in his lair with his part of the jewel waiting for the power he required to accumulate. It would only be a few minuets until it would be time. Once it was time, Naraku took the sacred jewel and poured his energy into it. He looked throughout the plains of other worlds and dimensions for the right power. Then he found it. There was a dimension with strange creatures. These creatures had masks and could not be seen by the regular human eye. Naraku made his decision.

"Sacred Jewel Of Four Souls," he said, "Take the power from this other world, and place it in our world."

With that, the jewel did as commanded.

**(~_~ ^_^ *_*)**

**Bleach, No P.O.V.**

For the past few days, there has been a balance. For a while, this balance had not been present. Hollows that did appear were handled by the soul society. Ichigo and his friends could go to school without interruption. All was good.

Now Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Orihime, Chad, and Uryu were all at the park having a picnic. They had just got back from defeating a large mass of hollows so Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji were in their soul reaper forms and Uryu was in his usual Quincy outfit.

"I wonder why so many hollows showed up in that particular spot." Ichigo wondered.

"There was a strange spiritual pattern in the area we were fighting, the hollows may have been attracted to it." Replied Uryu.

"Who asked you?!"

"I believe that was you, Kurosaki."

"Enough! Both of you!" Rukia yelled.

"He started it!" Ichigo yelled right back.

"I DON'T CARE WHO STARTED IT! JUST STOP!"

"*Grumble* fine." Ichigo said defeated.

"Well isn't everyone energetic today!" A new voice said.

"Captain Ukitake! And Captain Kyōraku! What are you doing here?" Rukia asked happily.

"Well I wish we were here to relax and have fun but that is sadly not the case." Ukitake replied for the both of them.

"There has been a strange spiritual pattern change in the world of the living. Hollows are becoming attracted to it and there has been a prediction of a much larger attack then earlier today. There will be arrancars as well as hollows in this one. The soul society is preparing to intercept it. Various captains, lieutenants, as well as a few trusted soldiers will be participating. We have also asked for the help of Urahara-san and Yoruichi-san. We were just the first two to arrive. We were told by the head captain to notify you to prepare for battle." Kyōraku told everyone.

"Ah damn. It has been so peaceful since that first attack from the Quincy. Well I guess it cannot be helped. So when will this battle start?" Ichigo asked.

"Well after everyone else get's here then we just have to wait for the enemy to come to us." Ukitake told Ichigo.

It took about ten minuets for everyone else to gather in the park. The captains that had arrived were, Soi-Fon **(A.N. If this is not the right spelling then I'm sorry but that is the way I will spell it)**, Retsu Unohana, Byakuya Kuchiki, Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Kenpachi Zaraki, and Mayuri Kurotsuchi. The lieutenants were, Nanao Ise, Rangiku Matsumoto, Yachiru Kusajishi, and Nemu Kurotsuchi. The soldiers were, Hanatarō Yamada, Ikkaku Madarame, and Yumichika Ayasegawa. The last people to arrive were Urahara and Yoruichi, but for some reason, they allowed an annoying little pest to tag along.

"NEE-SAN! Mfh!" **(A.N. nee-san, pronounced neh-san, means older sister)**

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE KON?!" Ichigo yelled after he punched the stuffed lion in the face.

"WELL IF YOU MUST KNOW, I CAME HERE TO HELP NEE-SAN! AND WHY DID YOU HAVE TO PUNCH ME IN THE FACE?!"

"WHAT HELP WOULD YOU BE?! ALL YOU WOULD DO IS RUN AWAY AND TRY TO BE HUGGED BY RUKIA OR ORIHIME!"

"I CAN DO MORE THEN THAT!"

"YEA LIKE WHAT?!"

"LIKE…"

"ENOUGH!"

Both Kon and Ichigo stopped their arguing and looked at Rukia.

"You BOTH are acting like CHILDREN!"

"But he started it!" Kon and Ichigo said at the same time.

"I DON'T CARE WHO STAR-"

All of a sudden, everyone could feel a great deal of hollows coming their way.

"And so it begins." Byakuya stated.

It was then that the hollows started coming. Thousands of hallows suddenly appeared seemingly out of nowhere. Leading them was a few of the last numeros and espadas.

The espada that showed up were, the #0/10 espada Yammy Llargo, the #6 espada Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez **(A.N. If he is supposed to be dead then he has some how come back to life. Use your imagination to figure out how)** and the #8 espada Szayelaporro Granz.** (A.N. I know he is supposed to be dead but I am going to revive him. Use your imagination for how.) **The numeros that showed up were, the #33 numero Loly Aivirrne, and the #34 numero Menoly Mallia.

Everyone got into a battle stance. Drawing their swords, they got ready to attack. Just before the battle began, there was a massive earthquake.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Yelled Rukia.

"I HAVE NO IDEA!" Ichigo replied.

"IT'S THE CHANGE IN THE SPIRITUAL POWER! IT SEEMS LIKE SOME KIND OF DOOR IS OPENING!" Uryu yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY DOOR?!" Ichigo asked.

"I MEAN THAT THE CHANGE IN SPIRITUAL POWER IS CREATING A PASSAGE WAY TO ANOTHER PLACE AND DRAWING US IN!" Uryu yelled.

"… OH… HOW THE HELL DO WE STOP IT FROM DOING THAT?!"

"DON'T YOU THINK I WOULD HAVE TOLD YOU ALREADY IF I KNEWWWWWWW!"

The ground cracked open and everyone fell into the swirling energy, transporting to a world unknown to everyone in the group.

**(~_~ ^_^ *_*)**

**Authors Note:**

Okay, I am going to stop now.

We FINALLY have some Bleach action. I would LOVE it if you told me what you thought of this chapter. Remember, IMAGINARY FOOD FOR ANYONE WHO REVIEWS!


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:**

I AM SO SORRY!

I know that I have not updated in a LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG time and I am extremely sorry about that. I have a huge procrastinating problem so once again… I AM SO, SO, SO, SORRY!

Any way… THANK YOU TO Lawrence Helmbain FOR REVIEWING! YOU GET A DOZEN CUPCAKES!

In addition, I have made some edits to chapter two. Just some things people say, spelling and grammar really.

Anyway… ONWARD!

**(~_~ ^_^ *_*)**

"People Talking"

"_People Thinking"_

"**Beast/Zanpakuto/Inner Hollow Talking" **

"_**Beast/Zanpakuto/Inner Hollow Thinking"**_

"People Talking Telepathically"

"**Telepathic People Talking with Beast/Zanpakuto/Inner Hollow"**

**(~_~ ^_^ *_*)**

**Chapter 3**

**(~_~ ^_^ *_*)**

**Inuyasha No P.O.V.**

Everyone was on edge. There was a tense feeling in the air and no one liked it. Every one could not for the life of them figure out what was the cause of the tense feeling in the air, it was just… there.

Suddenly, there was a massive spiritual flux in the northeast. It was so massive that even Sesshomaru, who was in the middle of the southwest, felt it.

It was time, for what they did not know, but they knew it was time.

**(~_~ ^_^ *_*)**

**Naraku's Castle No P.O.V.**

Naraku chuckled evilly. His plan was working to perfection; soon he will have a power that was unknown to this world. Nothing would be able to stop him.

Naraku began to analyze his new allies, who were at the moment traveling through a dark abyss. He noticed that a few of them had humanoid forms as well as swords; on closer inspection, he saw that each of them had numbers upon their bodies. He made a mental note to discover the meaning of the numbers later. The others seemed like mindless beasts but Naraku figured that there was some way of controlling them.

Naraku was very pleased with himself. That is, until he noticed the other people in the abyss. These people wore black uniforms of sorts though some were dressed differently. Naraku looked into their aura to see if they were friend or foe. To his dismay, he saw that there was no evil aura coming from these beings, thus making them foe.

This angered Naraku greatly, now there was not only new allies, but new enemies as well, ones that knew about his new allies. This would not do well at all, not well at all.

**(~_~ ^_^ *_*)**

**Bleach No P.O.V.**

Every one was falling into a dark abyss of spiritual energy. Suddenly, they all were forcefully split into two groups. One of the groups consisted of Rukia, Renji, Ichigo, Orihime, Uryu, Sado, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Yoruichi, Urahara, and Kon. The other had Ukitake, Kyōraku, Urahara, Soi-Fon, Unohana, Byakuya, Toshiro, Kenpachi, Kurotsuchi, Rangiku, Nanao, Yachiru, Nemu, and Hanatarō. As the two groups started flying in opposite directions, the hollows started to fly right in-between the two groups. No one seemed to be in control, and they each flew through a different body of light, into a new world.

**(~_~ ^_^ *_*)**

**Inuyasha World, Hollow Group, No P.O.V.**

The hollow group fell through a portal in the sky above Naraku's castle, yet still inside the barrier around the castle.

"Welcome to my castle," Naraku said "I am the one who has called you upon this world."

"Why the hell would you call those shinigami bastards and us into this would. What do you want with us?" Yammy asked in a not so calm way.

"Yea, that's what I want to know." Grimmjow spoke up.

"If you will give me a moment I will answer your questions." Naraku replied, "First off, I had no intention in bringing the 'shinigami', as you call them, into this world. I was solely interested in you, your comrades, and your powers. However, it seems that the shikon jewel wished to keep a balance in this world, so it brought the shinigami here as well. Secondly, I wish to team up with you to defeat my enemies and take over the archipelago of Nippon and then the world."

"And why the hell would we help you!" Grimmjow asked quite loudly.

"Well my friend, at first I had one offer to give you in exchange for helping me, however, I now have a second."

"And what, may I ask, are these offers you have spoken of?" Szayelaporro asked after being strangely quiet for the past few moments.

"My first and original offer was to offer the leaders of your group of comrades a position of power in my army. You would also gain some power from the shikon jewel. My second and most recent offer is the help to destroy your enemies, the shinigami. So, do you accept?"

"I have a few questions." Loly suddenly said.

With only a raise of an eyebrow as an indication, Loly proceeded.

"What is this 'shikon jewel' you keep speaking of? What would you want from us if we did agree? In addition, what if we say no?"

"If you say no, you will be forced out of the castle and will become my enemies. What I would want would be for some of your lower level comrades to be absorbed into my body in order for me to gain more power to defeat my enemies. Finally, the shikon jewel is a jewel that has the power to grant any wish, however, it was shattered by its last guardian and now only has the ability to increase a beings power, and until it is completed, it will not be able to grant any wishes. Presently, I hold most of the jewel. However there are some shards still missing from my possession."

After Naraku's explanation, there was a moment of silence. Loly, Menoly, (surprisingly) Yammy, (also surprisingly) Grimmjow, and Szayelaporro were all contemplating on what to do. After a minuet or two…

"A what the hell. I'm in." Yammy said.

"Why the fuck not. Me too." Grimmjow told Naraku.

"I believe it would be for the best to team up." Szayelaporro stated.

"We're in." Loly and Menoly said at the same time.

Naraku grinned, "excellent."

**(~_~ ^_^ *_*)**

**First Bleach Group, No P.O.V**

Rukia, Renji, Ichigo, Orihime, Uryu, Sado, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Yoruichi, and Kon fell through the body of light and appeared in the sky. They all started to fall. Most of them screaming for they were free falling. They somehow all stayed in a group as they landed in a clearing.

*Groan* could be heard all around.

"Man that hurt."

"Well of course it hurt Ichigo. We did fall from the sky."

"*Growl* Uryu…"

"Alright that is enough out of you two. I think it would be best if we figured out where we are and see if there is anyway to return." Yoruichi suggested.

"Yea sure. Lets get going." Ichigo agreed.

They all collected them selves and started heading in no particular direction. They all were hoping to find some answers sooner rather than later.

**(~_~ ^_^ *_*)**

**Second Bleach Group, No P.O.V**

Ukitake, Kyōraku, Urahara, Soi-Fon, Unohana, Byakuya, Toshiro, Kenpachi, Kurotsuchi, Rangiku, Nanao, Yachiru, Nemu, and Hanatarō also fell through the sky and into a clearing. However, unaware to them, they would not be alone for much longer.

"Where do you think we are?" Ukitake asked no one in particular.

"You know, this may sound strange, but this place seems familiar. It looks and feels as if I saw this place in a dream or heard it in a story with such detail that I could picture it exactly. I wonder where I could have heard of such a place." Kyōraku told them.

"Actually, now that you mention it Kyōraku, I also feel that way." Ukitake said.

"Someone is approaching us." Byakuya suddenly said.

As everyone prepared for the worst, a being in white, red, yellow, blue, with armor with spikes over his left arm and black boots appeared. He carried one sword and had two maroon markings on his wrists, cheeks, one red marking over each eyelid and a crescent moon on the middle of his forehead. Walking on his left was a small green creature with a staff with two heads. Walking on his right was a two-headed dragon carrying a small girl in an orange and white-checkered kimono carrying a bouquet of wild flowers.** (A.N. Guess who ;p I think it's pretty obvious who ran into this group. By the way, this story takes place after Sesshomaru gained Bakusaiga and got his other arm back. Sorry for the long A.N.)**

"You know," Rangiku started in a low voice, "they looked really threatening until the little girl showed up."

"I know now be quiet." Toshiro replied.

Everyone stood silently, waiting for the other to make the first move. Then, after about a minuet of silence, the little girl jumped off the two-headed dragon and started walking straight to Rangiku.

"Hello," she said to Rangiku, "you're really pretty. Rin is Rin, what's your name pretty lady."

"… Aww," Rangiku practically squealed, "aren't you just the cutest thing in the whole world! I'm Rangiku sweetie. Who are your companions?"

As she spoke, Rangiku went into a crouch position and started hugging Rin.

"Rangiku-san! You're squishing me!"

"OH! Sorry sweetness." Rangiku exclaimed after releasing Rin from her crushing hug.

"That's alright!"

"Well hello Rin-san, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Ukitake. Why don't you introduce us to your companions?"

"Okay! That is A-Un," Rin pointed to at the two-headed dragon, "That is master Jaken," she pointed towards the little green creature with the staff, "and that is Lord Sesshomaru!" she pointed at her last companion.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet all of you." Kyōraku spoke up.

"This Sesshomaru wishes to speak with your group." Sesshomaru spoke up.

"We would like to speak to you as well Sesshomaru-sama," Kyōraku replied, "Perhaps we could both find what we are looking for."

"Hn, perhaps."

**(~_~ ^_^ *_*)**

**Sesshomaru's Group, Before The Meeting, Sesshomaru P.O.V.**

"Look Lord Sesshomaru," Rin exclaimed, "something is falling out of the sky!"

"Don't be foolish girl! Things do not just fall out of the sky! Don't disturb Lord Sesshomaru with petty…"

"Jaken."

"Yes My lord?"

With that, my black boot connected to Jaken's face and sent him flying into a tree.

"Come Rin."

"Yes My lord!"

I had seen what Rin was referring to and went to investigate. Jaken eventually caught up with the rest of the pack and we all eventually came to our destination. I watched the interaction between the group of people and Rin in silence.

"_How is this possible? Shinigami should not be able to come here. Not since, __**she **__disappeared. This Sesshomaru must find the reason for them being here."_

"This Sesshomaru wishes to speak with your group." I spoke.

"We would like to speak to you as well Sesshomaru-sama," One of the captains replied, "Perhaps we could both find what we are looking for."

"Hn, perhaps." I had to, for if they were here, there was a possibility that **she** had returned as well.

**(~_~ ^_^ *_*)**

**Authors Note:**

I think that is a good place to stop. 8 pages and 1,900 words including all of my A.N.'s, I THINK THAT IS A SUCCESS!

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK! PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
